If Curiosity Killed the Cat, What Killed the Dog?
by Pome'grante
Summary: When your in school the only thing you should be worried about are the exams right? Wrong. Fear your feelings, Sasuke, yourself and...rain!
1. Bread

**AN/- Yeah, uh...This is my story...Kind of rough, haven't really been able to pin point how old everyone is, and i'd like to say it in the story not here, because I am very sharp, (sharp being opposed to blunt)I have a hard time saying what I want, because I'm very confusing at times...(aren't we all?) Oh yes, please read in review because if you don't I will punch your face in. **

**P.S- Sloth is a word me and my friends made up, so don't worry if you don't know what it means. (Don't check in the Dictionary)**

**Disclaimer(s)- If I owned Naruto, would I be here writing this stuff here rather then selling it for hundreds of dollars?**

**He says/She says - "What are you going to do if I don't! Hit me with your Jesus stick!" - Lost **

Chapter 1 A Title You Won't Remember So There's No Point

"Oh my god, did you hear? She looks like a sloth. And who the hell does she think she is? I mean pink! As if she-"

Gaara blocked out her voice.

_ 'Annoying' _The word went by in his mind.

**_ As if your one to speak. Just let me see the sun today. I promise I won't do anything else. _**Shukaku's voice rang through Gaara's mind.

_ 'Shut up'_

_** Oh come now, let's stregthen our relationship. I'm practicly your fath-**_

_ 'Shut up'_

_** Tis true my dear son...**_

_ 'Shut up'_

"Gaara-san?"

"Shut up!" Gaara spun his head in the direction of where the voice was coming from.

A very terrified Hyuuga stood before him. She seemed like she wanted to disappear altogether.

"Ah, um, er..." Hinata looked at her feet and turned very pale, and next thing Gaara knew, she was on the floor. Classmates began rushing to her aid, and the entire room was in an uproar. Gaara took this as a distraction and slipped out of homeroom unnoticed.

Gaara walked down the hallways, noticing that classmates were moving out of their way for him. And of course, his fan club trying to get his attention.

_ 'Good. They shouldn't come near me.'_

_** Now now Gaara, they're merely doing it out of respect.**_

_ 'Shut up. They're only doing it because they know what you've done'_

_** What we've done. You killed those people with me.**_

_ 'I'm nothing like you.'_

_** We are bound together, what I do, you do, what I feel, you feel.**_

_ 'I didn't kill those people'_

_** Didn't you? Weren't they just 'asking to be killed'? You said so yourself.**_

_ 'Shut up' _Gaara commanded. For once, Shukaku did shut up, not because of the migrane it was giving the both of them, but because they both saw something.

A pink haired girl was walking towards Gaara, staring at him. She stopped right beside him, and stared at him. With a look in her face, not fear, no. Gaara couldn't put his finger on it. She just stood there, staring at him with those jade like eyes, head slightly tilted.

_ 'Curiosity. That's what face she's making.' _She started walking again, and walked right past him, barely acknowlodging his presence. Gaara turned around and stared at her. She was wearing jeans, slightly scruffed on the bottom edges, and a faded black t-shirt. Gaara started walking again.

_ 'Odd, all the girls in the school are required to wear a uniform...'_

_** She's quite hot.**_

_ 'Hn.' _

_** Don't deny it. I know you feel the same, that's how I know.**_

_ 'Hn.' _Gaara walked into his first period class. Math.

"Gaara, nice of you to finally join us" Kakashi stated. Kakashi was a well known pervert throughout the school, though he would never touch a student in that way. He even had his own fan club, the girls just couldn't resist mysterious men. Since, well, no one has seen Kakashi without his mask on, covering the bottom of his face. Gaara merely walked to his desk.

"Well, now that everyone is here, I'd like to introduce a new student to you all." A wave of excitement went through the classroom. "Now now, this is their first day at Konoha High School, so be nice." Kakashi said, but it was futile. The class was not even listening to him, but each other. "Guys, settle down. Settle down!" Kakashi threw a book at a very loud boy.

"Kakashi-sensi! That hurt!" yelled the boy

"Well if you weren't so loud then I wouldn't have to go to such drastic measures. Right Naruto?"Kakashi stated.

"Hmph." Naruto started pouting, but remained quiet like the rest of the class.

"The new student should be here any moment now" Gaara heard one of the girls still whispering to her friend.

At that moment, the door opened. And the new person stepped into the classroom. Gaara glanced over, and caught the new student looking at him.

"Class, this is your new student in math class." Kakashi said with a smile.

Gaara merely glared at the person who walked in.

**AN/- Well...That's a short chapter, just to stir something up, (there's nothing to stir -.-) oh and before I forget, I need an editor. Well because I'm too lazy to get Word, and I'm human (no your not) so I'm bound to make mistakes. Besides, the editor will need a lot of patience and needs to keep reminding me to update (no one is going to do that) because I'm kinda new at people waiting for me to do stuff. And this is my first story. (is it that obvious?) I'm not going to continue this story unless people like it. No point in saying a joke if no one is going to laugh. **

**P.S - Guess the new kid is? Guess it right, and you get cookies!**

**-Kim**


	2. Cheese

**AN/- When I was eating my cereal this morning, (Lucky Charms xD) I noticed that the marshmallows kind of lumped**

**together and made this really freaky sound...O.O It made me very jumpy...Oh yeah, enough of my cereal, I decided to **

**change up the main character. It's no longer Gaara, it's Sakura**

**P.S. - I still at the bowl of cereal though. No way was I going to pass my daily dose of sugar...**

**He says/She says:- **

**"What the hell is this, 'Kack, kack, kack, the homo.'!And these are the cross dresser's words!" - Tomo, Fushigi Yuugi**

**Disclaimer/- I once played Narultimate. I PWNED Naruto! But I don't own him. Pwned, not owned.**

**_Chapter 2 - Edward from Twilight Is 80 Years Old and A Virgin_**

_"I hate you! I wish you would leave this house! Just leave! I hope you get hit by a car and die on the road!" She screamed at Sakura._

_Sakura didn't move. She didn't want to. She was afraid. Those words wouldn't have the same effect if some stranger spat them at her._

_"What are you waiting for! Leave! Just leave us!" This time it came from the man. _

_No. This wasn't happening. They would never say those things to her. Never. How did this happen? Weren't they just all together?_

_Nothing could've broken them. Them. Those two. The man and the woman. She had known them for so long. Didn't they say that_

_she was the most important person in their lives? How did it come to this? How did those words affect her so much?_

_She didn't even know these people. Yet they seemed so fimiliar. _

_'We were once happy though.' Sakura thought. _

_"Witch! You witch! Get out of our sight! LEAVE!" the voice came from the woman. Sakura found herself crying._

_"No..." She cried silently. "No..."_

Sakura felt tears in her eyes as she slowly opened her eyes. Even if the dream was over, sadness still engulfed her. She laid there

for hours, just waiting for the sadness to lift until her alarm clock went off and gave short crow like calls. She pressed the off button and walked to the

shower.

_'School...Ugh, that new school...' _She thought as she turned on the hot water. _'I haven't had that dream in awhile. Today could really blow.'_

**_Yeah! And if any guy tries to hit on me...Oh ho ho... _**Inner Sakura claimed.

And with that last thought, Sakura climbed out of the shower, and walked to her room. Knowing her house that well, she didn't even bother to notice the

fimiliar settings in her house. Sakura decided to wear a black faded t-shirt, and old jeans. Sakura glanced at the clock that read 8:30AM.

_'Hm...I was supposed to be at the school 10 minutes ago. And I still have a 15 min walk to there.' _ She absent mindly thought. _'Well since_

_I'm late, I can skip breakfast.' _ She thought as she grabbed her new school bag, and walked down the stairs to the front door. Even though Sakura was going to be half an hour late, she checked her fortune for the day. When she left the house she still walked at her normal pace, taking her time watching the cherry trees bloom.

By the time she went into the school, homeroom was ending.

_'Oh this is not cool.' _ Sakura begun to relize why the principal asked Sakura to arrive earlier then the regular students. They were all wearing uniforms.

But luckily, Sakura had long since ignored what strangers thought of her. With her short pink hair, and her different clothes, she stuck out like a bright red clown nose on someone's face. **(I just made that saying up) **Sakura kept walking though, ignoring the guys gawking at her, and some of the girls making her feel like

a whore. Then it suddenly got very crowded, all these kids came out of nowhere. The hallways were jam packed.

_'Ugh...Probebly they're going to first period.'_ She thought. A few more minutes passed and most of the kids were in they're classes. Only bunches of

kids still having conversations with they're friends in the hallways, but with just them, it was still a little crowded. Thankfully, they suddenly moved aside as Sakura

approached. All of them infact were against the walls.

_'That's a bit odd...I'm not that scary am I?'_

_**Pfft, you could kill any of these kids if you wanted to.**_

_'Yeah, but I don't want to.'_

_**Yeah but you should**_

_'I don't care anymore so shut up' _ And she did shut up. Not because of the migrane it was giving both of them, but because they both saw something.

A red haired guy was walking towards Sakura. Then he stopped and stared at her as well. He was wearing a uniform, the spring one, which was white with a matching

tie.

_'Red' _ The word went by her mind. She stopped beside him. It wasn't the abnormal hair colour she was staring at, she was staring at his eyes.

Cyan eyes. They matched so well with his hair. It made him look...mysterious...But something was wrong. Something tainted his eyes. She didn't know what it was,

which frustrated her. She felt like she could stare in his eyes forever to see if she would fall into them. Then she noticed that he was not the only one staring at her,

everyone in the hallway stopped and was staring at the two. She quickly forced her eyes to stray away from his and walked away. She could feel eyes staring at her back.

She quickly walked into the principal's office and sat down.

"Ah, yes Haruno Sakura. I was begining to think that you wouldn't show up at all today." The blonde haired woman stated. "I'm the principal, and you call me Tsunade. " Sakura must admit, she had big breasts.

"Um, I was a bit la-"

"A bit late, yes I know, here, take this and go to your first class." The principal handed Sakura a timetable. Suddenly they both heard the bell ring.

"Ok, go to your second then, now get out." Tsunade said in a rush. Sakura could tell she was a bit angry, so she left in a hurry. Sakura walked into her

second period class and stopped. Words this morning echoed in her mind.

_'Today. Could. Really. Blow' _

**AN/- So? how do you like it? Tee hee...Read and Review Please! It's that little button down there! **

**P.S.- Still need an editor...(**


	3. Lettuce

**AN/- I'm going to give it a shot, and start writing a new story. I'll be mostly working back and forth between stories, and I'd like to find someone who would be the editor for it. **

**P.S - I still need an editor:Starts crying: When I mean editor, I mean someone who will re-read it and go "Oh, that's a good sentance, but maybe it's too soon if Gaara says it" or "Let's add someone to their classroom!" As well as make sure my sentances make sense. Like that kay?**

**He says/She says - "Yesterday Kyo-kun picked up Tohru-kun! Kyo-kun is a sex fiend!" Shigure, Fruits Basket**

**Disclaimer/- If I owned Naruto, I would've made Gaara fall in love with me.**

_Chapter 3 - Dori and Gura In Utawarerumono Are Twin Girls! Not Guys, Girls!_

"Class, this is your new student in math class." Kakashi said with a smile. "Uchiha, Sasuke."

Gaara sat and watched as the boy walked to his desk, on the top right corner of Gaara. He had black hair with a blue tinge to it, and he had charcoal eyes. Gaara glared at him. He didn't have his spring uniform on. For the rest of the class, Kakashi taught algebra, to Naruto's great dislike. The Uchiha merely sat on his chair, elbows on the desk, hands together. He had a navy blue t-shirt on, and white shorts, which was odd on this chilly spring day.

_'He's dangerous. His eyes are like mine.'_

**Are you saying we're dangerous?**

_'Stop interupting me.' _Gaara spat.

**Careful...You wouldn't want to suddenly fall unconcious now would you? **Shukaku threatened.

_'Hn.' _Was all that Gaara replied.

"Well, that just about ends our class." Kakashi interupted their conversation. "Class dismissed." And with that, Kakashi walked out of the class before anyone stood up. Some kids were still staring at the door where Kakashi just was, others started packing up their books and chatting with their friends. Gaara walked up and left the classroom to his next class. English with Kurenai. Spotting Hyuuga Neji in the classroom, with his quiet cousin, Hyuuga Hinata, Gaara sat down near them. Because the Hyuuga's were among the noble rich families, that meant that only the finest school would be suited for them. And thus, they ended up in the school of Konoha. Most of the period ended up being boring, with nothing happening.

"Ok, I want your essays due Thursday! You got 3 days to get it in, so i'm expecting nothing more then perfect essays!" The class groaned in unison. "Class Dismissed!" Gaara walked out of the classroom, and made way to go get his lunch when he heard a voice.

"Um...Gaara-san? We were wondering if you would like to have lunch with us?" Gaara turned around, and saw three girls standing there. The one in the center seemed like the leader. He turned around, and started heading down the stairs to his locker.

"No." And started walking again.

"But- but- Gaar-"

"No." He interrupted, and closed his eyes.

**Wow...Mr. Hottie has his own fan club. -Nudge nudge- ** Shukaku rang.

_'Shut up. You're giving me a headache.'_

**You're so cold...Those girls just wanted to talk to you. Make friends with you.**

_'Shut up.'_

**Because your so popular! **Shukaku half sang. Gaara was going to tell him to shut up yet again until he noticed something very soft on his chest for a second. He shot open his eyes. He saw the pink haired girl from this morning on the ground.

"Ow..." She said. Then she looked up and blinked a couple of times before she noticed him. "I - I'm so sorry!" she apologized. She stood up very quickly and bowed. "Please excuse my behavior this morn-" She turned around. Gaara followed her glance, and noticed a big blur white in the far hallway. Students were already running in classrooms to get away from the mob of male students.

"I'm very sorry, but I must excuse myself!" She said in a rush, and ran for the window. Gaara glanced at the mob. They were making their way pretty fast, and would be where he was in seconds. He glanced back at the girl. She was still trying to open the lock in a panic but in vain. He then sent his sand to open the the lock for her. It opened instantly.

"Thank you very much! My name is Sakura, and if I see you again, I'll be sure to apologize properly." She bowed again.

_'What's with the formal manners?' _Gaara thought.

**She's probebly scared. **Shukaku guessed with a bored tone in his voice. Gaara checked, but she showed no sign of fear. No unessesary movements, her hands weren't shaking, and she wasn't stammering. Before Gaara could figure it out, she jumped on the ledge, and reached in her back jean pocket, keeping her balance at ease. The mob was getting closer. Gaara was going to tell her to be careful, until thankfully she pulled out a shiny glass orb, threw it on the ground, and jumped out the second story window. Shattered glass on the floor became thin smoke, and the girl appeared again. She ran down the stairs and out of sight, closely followed by the mob of boys, careful not to bump into Gaara. Gaara glanced around, and noticed no other student around him that saw what she did.

'_What the hell?'_

**AN/- My family just opened a new restaurant. The only reason why I published the first 2 chapters so fast was because I was home alone. My brothers went to help renovate with my parents, so I got to stay home. Now that my brothers are home often, and my parents want me to go out to the restaurant to brag how smart and pretty I am, (which I'm not) I'll be slower on updating both chapters, since, I don't want my brothers in knowing what I do.**

**P.S - Lately I've been having dreams about others I guess. Like stranger dreams. I had a dream of a lady not wanting anything more then solitude, so she flew to the moon. Sound fimiliar? Only days later, did I watch an Inuyasha movie did I figure it was Princess Kaguya. At first I thought it was awsome. Now it's just annoying.**

**P.P.S - Sorry for the very short chapters! But I work better if I write short fast chapters then long, slow chapters.**

**-Kim**


	4. Bacon Edited

**AN/- I've read most of the fanfiction of SakuraxGaara here, and it just gets me pumped up for some reason...**

**Maybe it's because I don't like most of them, so i'm going to make it how I like them. But with my touch to the**

**story. So it's like my story right? I'm not making sense am I? Ok no nevermind.**

**P.S - AH! My goal of this story is 1/4 of the way done:Crys in happiness: Yes! I will make my goal a reality!**

**Ahem. Anywho...Well, instead of babbling on i'll talk about the story. Now I'm going to make this story switch back and forth just for the hell of it. This is going to be one hell of a story...Sigh**

**He says/she says - "Unless I grip the sword, I can not protect you. While gripping the sword I can not embrace you." **_-** Ichigo (Bleach)**_

**Disclaimer - Must we do this everytime?**

**Chapter 4 - Already Messed Up This Story.**

Sakura walked into her next classroom, science.

"Ah, class! This is your new student, Sakura Haruno. Please treat her with kindess" The teacher called. Then in a lower voice she whispered, "You can call me Kurenai. Now please take a seat." She smiled, and Sakura sat down beside a girl with hair so blonde it was white, with a desk that stretched over both of them, with little bottles and containers of chemicles and powders, and a busin burner.

"Ok! Your assignment today is to make a Clone Draught. When spilled, it will make a replica of the person who spilled it. The instructions are on the board." She pointed to the chalkboard at the front. "When you are finished, put your draught into these test tubes," Kurenai lifted tiny bottles. "with your and your partner's name on it. Your draught should have silver like clouds floating on top. Now, BEGIN!" Most of the students started to scurry around in panic, forgetting what to do, due to the sudden order from their teacher.

_'I guess I'm not the only one not used to the sudden commands she issues.' _Sakura bleakly thought.

**Yeah! Let's get our minds going! I'm going to be the first one to make this draught perfectly! **Inner Sakura shouted in enthusiasm. Sakura sighed, and was about to start when she heard a voice.

"Um...Sakura-san?" Sakura slightly turned her head to the voice. It was coming from the shy girl at the end of the table. "I was wondering if you would like to be my partner?" Sakura looked at her up and down, she had eyes that were as blue as the sky. Her hair was beautifully long, and brought out the maturity in her, and her uniform skirt was a little longer then others, even though it was still short enough to get the guys a little horny. Sakura found out that the girl was still waiting for her answer, but before Sakura could answer, a hand was on her shoulder. All of her senses perked up from that touch, and she was about to smack the hand away until she noticed it was a girl's hand.

"If that's going to happen, can I be with you guys?" Sakura's eyes trailed up the person's arm and saw the girl's face. She had her hair wrapped up into buns, tied with a red ribbon. She had at least a B-cup bra on, and Sakura could tell that she was one of those girls that didn't take crap from guys as well.

"Yup, that's ok with me." Sakura replied.

"I don't have a problem either." The girl at the end replied with a bit more ease in her voice.

"Good." The girl with the buns replied, and pulled up a chair. "I'm Tenten."

"And I'm Ino." The girl with the blue eyes chimed.

"Wasn't your name Sakumo or something?" Tenten asked.

"Sakura." Sakura replied in a bored tone, and started the first instructions on the board. Ino and Tenten started to help as well. By help, I mean just sitting there staring at Sakura.

"How are you able to understand this potion!" Tenten asked in defeat. "I'm so lucky I paired up with you two."

"Well I'm not doing anything as well." Ino replied with a sigh.

Sakura sighed, she was always one of those students who exceeded above others. It was flattering at first, but now it's just annoying. "It's ok guys, I'm actually a super being who can do anything she wants, i've been born like that, and I'm the last super being in the universe. So don't feel bad because i'm not human." She purposly made her voice mono-tone like as she moved to the second line on the board.

Silence

"Are you serious!" Ino asked, now terrified of Sakura.

"NO!" Sakura yelled. "Jeeze..."

"Sakura, that guy is staring at you." Tenten replied quietly. And jerked a thumb towards a guy at a table in the front. Sakura followed her thumb and saw him. He wasn't exactly hot, but he wasn't ugly either. Sakura finished the third line and went to the fourth and final. He noticed her looking at him and grinned. He was rather cute with his grin, but if he asked Sakura out, she wouldn't have said yes. "His name is Takuto Yurichi or something" Tenten added

"I think he likes you." Ino whispered with a grin.

"Likes her! He's all over you Sakura." Tenten replied in a teasing way. "Every guy in this school has the hots for you. They even started a fan club for you, even though you haven't even spent 3 hours in this school. That's pretty crazy, because so far, there are only 3 fan clubs. Yours, Gaara, and a new kid named Sasuke. Aparently his fan club was made faster then Sakura's!" Tenten laughed. "Be careful though, they might get too crazy you know? And they might do stuff even if your unwilling to." Sakura turned back to her draught that was finally letting off a silvery mist around them, while some pairs had a greyish mist, and a pair even had a red ominous fog hovering over the entire class. Even in the thin mist around them, Ino and Tenten could see she was blushing. Even though everywhere she went, guys were always crazy about her, but when Tenten said it so bluntly, it made her flush red. But she was happy that Tenten was caring for her.

"Um, Ino, I like your eyes. Their really blue." Sakura tried to change the subject, but felt really stupid for saying such a obvious statement.

"Oh thanks! I really like them too." Ino replied.

"Ok! It seems like everyone is about done. We have 5 mins left, so I want this classroom nice and tidy! If anyon-"

**_BOOM!_**

Everyone turned their heads to where the noise came from. A student had poured their draught into a test tube and made it explode, creating blurry images of the pair around the real ones. The entire class burst out laughing. Sakura noticed in the corner in her eye that she still had some draught left. She quietly slipped some into a glass sphere on someone's desk, and pocketed it.

The bell rang and everyone left except the two who caused the mini explosion. Sakura left with Tenten and Ino for lunch. The hallways were jam packed yet again, and as always, they were clear a few moments later. Until that is, Sakura heard something. Her name was being called a lot, along with footsteps coming very close to where she is. She heard this in the morning, but with the name like Gura or Gaira. Now she understood who was calling her name.

_They even started a fan club for you..._ Tenten's words echoed in her mind.

_'Fan club...fan club...fan club...' _

"Um, I have to go right now, but i'll meet you guys in like 5 mins for lunch ok?" Sakura asked Tenten and Ino.

"Ok! Don't get lost though!" Ino said with a serious tone. "This floor looks exactly the same as the others."

"Ok!" Sakura replied with forced confidence. "Save me a seat."

"Of course! Then you can meet everyone!" Tenten started getting really excited.

"Everyone?" Sakura tilted her head. There was more of them?

"Yup! You'll get to meet our friends! Like Temari...Neji...and..." Tenten paused as she let a grin loose. "Gaara..." Sakura heard that name a lot today. Just who was this guy? She tilted her head again, but before she could ask, she heard footsteps and her name again.

"Ok, I have to run now! Bie!" Sakura dashed for it, down the hallways. With Tenten and Ino crying, 'Under the cherry tree!' after her. Why was she so scared of a bunch of guys? But then again, they could all corner her and...This thought made her close her eyes and shake her head. This however didn't help. The thoughts weren't leaving her head, until that is, she hit something. The sudden impact caught her off gaurd and she fell on her butt. She rubbed her butt.

_'Oh my god it's a person. Please, please don't let it be those fan boys.' _She thought distantly as she opened her eyes and looked at the person. Her eyes re-focused and a blurry image became the red head from the morning. Surprised she got up and apologized.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Sakura bowed. "Please excuse my behavior this morn-" She heard it again. The footsteps, and panic began to seep into her again. She turned around, and sure enough, they were coming. "I'm very sorry, but I must excuse myself!" The words came tumbling after one another, tripping each other on the way. Sakura ran for the window, trying to open it, having trouble with the lock.

'_Damn it! Why can't it open! Why!' _ Suddenly it opened, and she turned around, noticing that she had not yet introduced herself at all.

"My name is Sakura, and if I see you again, I'll be sure to apologize properly." Sakura promised. Sakura bowed again before she pulled out the glass sphere that contained the draught she made the previous period, and smashed it on the ground before jumping out the window. Sakura carefully landed on her feet, and ran to her locker on the west side of the building.

_'What the hell? Why was I so polite? He was giving off such a death aura, I was surprised I wasn't scared at all." _ Sakura thought. _'Dieing can't be that bad...I mean, it would hurt but it'd be fun too.'_ Sakura babbled in her mind.

**Now your really losing it...**

**AN/- Long chappie...By the way, the food chapters tells you how to make a mean BLT...Sorry I haven't been updating as frequently...A lot of things happened and well...Yeah...I'm still thinking about my second story. It's just swimming in my mind and I don't know how to start it. The third story has a base plot line, but I don't really have any good scenes, even though it has a very origional plot. With this one, I just want to do a few scenes and put this on hold til I start my second story. But don't worry, things change so I might reconsider.**

**P.S - My family hasn't bought groceries in weeks, so our fridge consists of bread, bacon, a variety of sauces, butter, and a little bit of orange juice left. You try and make 3 meals out of that.**

**-Kim**


	5. Mustard

**AN/- I'm actually becoming more inhuman by the day. I sleep a lot less, I eat even less then before, now only at 1 meal a day. Which is pretty crazy for me, since i'm ''anorexic''. When i'm actually not. But I weighed 60 pounds last year, considering I was 12 going on 13. But now i'm 80 pounds... (yay!) For now at least. (Aw...) I just don't want to eat. (Doesn't matter if you don't wanna! Just eat! -Throws food at her-) I've lost all passion for food and sleep. I only do it now because my body can't go on unless I do. Well the only thing I want now is Honeydew Bubble Tea **

**P.S - Does anyone read the babblings of my life anymore? (No.)**

**Disclaimer - Yes, I'm a manga-ka. I have a twin brother who is also a manga-ka...Oh my lord, I'm lying!**

**He says/She says - "Oh my god Kyo! It says here that if you eat pink somen, you'll become a pervert! Oh my god Kyon is a pervert! Run awaaaaaaaay!" - Shigure, _Fruits Basket_**

**Chapter 5 - Is This Where I'm Supposed To Write A Title?**

Sakura grabbed her lunch box and slammed the locker shut. Then silence.

_'The sound of silence never sounded so heavenly...' _Sakura meekly thought as she closed her eyes and rested her head against the cold metal. _'I should probebly meet Hinata and Tenten now...' _Sakura lifted her head and walked at a normal pace towards outside. As soon as she left the building though, she couldn't find the cherry tree in which they spoke of. Sakura stood there stupidly looking around trying to find it.

_'Maybe I heard them wrong?' _She questioned with a frown. The wind blew her hair in the afternoon warmth, carrying a voice.

"SAKURA!" Sakura turned around to where the voice was coming from. It wasn't one voice, but two. Tenten's and a blonde haired girl, and they of course, were under a cherry tree, with as they promised, a bunch of people that were just blurs from where Sakura was. She started walking and reached Tenten until she shouted, "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" cupping her hand around her mouth so that it was extra loud. The sudden loud noise was so surprising since it was so quiet ago made Sakura fall for the second time today.

"Tenten, you don't have to be SO LOUD!" Sakura shouted at her. Tenten looked like she was going to retort something back, but before she could, the blonde who was yelling her name interrupted.

"Hi hi! You must be Sakura! I'm Temari!" The blonde introduced herself and stuck out her hand. Sakura looked at Temari. She was pretty tall and Sakura guessed she must've been in her last year of high school, she also had blonde messy hair that was tied back into two seperate pigtails,Sakura felt awkward, so she shook the hand Temari stuck out and smiled. Then she moved aside and gave Sakura a full view of everyone under the tree.

There were four boys, and five girls including Sakura. The only girl that Sakura didn't recgonize was the a girl with eyes that were so pale, and hair was cropped short, and was black with a blueish tinge to it, whom Temari pointed to and said her name was Hinata.

"This is Kiba, he's in the same grade as us." She pointed to a guy with fang like teeth, and a pet dog on his head.

"This is Ino, you've met her." Temari pointed to Ino who was beside Kiba. "She's in her first year here.'' **First years are grade 10's.**

"This is Hinata's cousin, Neji." Beside Hinata was Neji, who had matching eyes like Hinata, hair that reached below his shoulders that was always tied.

"This is Gaara." She pointed to a red head beside Neji. No...It was THE red head from 10 minutes ago! He was staring at her with those cyan eyes. It was if everything stopped. She just kept staring at those eyes. Just barely hearing Temari introduce to last boy, by the name of Shikamaru who was staring at the sky. But those eyes were so mesmorizing. As if they knew her secret. As if they knew what happened.

"Sakura?" The voice pulled Sakura out of Gaara's eyes. It was Tenten. "Are you alright?"

"Oh! I'm ok! I was just..." Sakura paused, letting the memories flood back. "...remembering something."

"What?" Temari asked sitting beside the boy named Shikamaru.

"Oh, nothing." Sakura replied, then she relised that she was really hungry, since she skipped breakfast. "Let's eat!"

Everyone started eating their lunch boxes, Sakura barely noticed what was happening, except that it was very hot outside, trying not to look at the red head.

_'It was really cold this morning...' _She thought remembering the morning. _'Hm...'_

"We're having a sleepover tonight Sakura, wanna join?" Temari asked.

"Sure." She was snapped back into reality once again. "What time?"

"Come over when you pack your stuff. We're ordering pizza." Tenten replied.

Pizza sounded good. But she barely knew anyone yet. "Who's coming?" She questioned.

"Everyone here." Ino replied with a wave of her hand. Sakura looked around. That would mean...

"Co-ed sleepovers?" She asked with raised eyebrows, then grinned "Count me in!"

"You know, you look pretty and all, but you daze out like an idiot too much." Shikamaru replied with a bored tone.

Sakura threw the pickled radish in her chopsticks at him. "Like your one to talk." She replied getting pissed.

"What the hell! Did you just throw that at me!" He cried almost as pissed as she was. Almost.

"I can throw whatever I want at you punk!" Sakura yelled back.

"Bitch!" Shikamaru yelled at her. Sakura waited until he opened his mouth again. "You son of a bit-!" She stuffed her entire lunch box in his mouth.

"There." She replied calmly a smile crawling over her face. Temari laughed, and Sakura joined her. Sakura felt a drain in her energy suddenly.

_'What the-' _ Sakura jerked her head at the sky. _'Shit...'_ Dark clouds were in the east, not far from here. It'd probebly rain in an hour or two.

Then she noticed that someone was staring at her. She turned her head. It was Gaara, and he looked annoyed.

_'Next time we meet,' _Her own words bounced around in her head, and she stood up. _'I'll be sure,' _ She bowed to Gaara. _'To properly apologize.'_

"I'm sorry I didn't relize it sooner! Please punish me as you see fit. I didn't know my rudeness affected you so." Sakura felt so bad. She had been

so rude with him and didn't apologize! What was worse was that he merely sat there staring at her, not accepting her apology. She couldn't stand it.

"Hm...Punishment eh?" Kiba replied with a sly grin. "I guess she's sending Gaara a hidden meaning?" Sakura was turning red. "I wouldn't mind having some of th-"

**BAM! **Sakura kicked him straight in the face, but he other leg gave out on her, and she was down on one knee.

"Don't count on it Kiba." Sakura replied trying to keep her voice even, but it shook a little. "Say anything like that again, and I'll punch your face in." While everyone was laughing, Sakura took this as a distraction, and breathed in labour breaths, but very quietly too herself so no one would hear. She noticed that Gaara didn't laugh.

_'Must be one of those guys that don't show emotions.' _ But as she was thinking this, she forced herself to stand up, which was a mistake because she started getting light-headed. The bell rang out throughout the school grounds signaling that third period was going to start.

"Sakura, meet us in the parking lot after school kay?" Tenten said, and without a reply, she walked away with Neji to the east wing where their lockers were. Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Kiba all walked to the front where their lockers were convienatly close.

"Shouldn't you be going with Hinata, and Ino?" Temari asked.

"No..." Sakura replied slowly, and took her time getting her breath back. "I'm not in their grade." Gaara's head turned slightly where Temari and Sakura were, but she ignored it.

"But...Your the same age as them right?"

Sakura was getting more and more frustrated. "Yes, I skipped a grade this year."

"Woah! So your only 15?" Temari let shock take over her face. But before Sakura could answer, Temari started running into the building shouting random stuff, leaving her behind with Gaara. She sighed, which was a bad idea because she was having trouble breathing in the first place.Sakura started walking, but stumbled and caught herself just in time. In the corner of her eye, she swore that Gaara was smirking, but he walked much to fast for her to check again. Sakura was left behind yet again, and considered going home in her weakened state. But then again...the fortune she recieved for the day was ominous.

_"Your regular routine will cause misfortune today. Do something that you would avoid instead."_ The flashblack made her start walking to the school again.

_'Today will have a big storm.' _ She thought distantly as she stumbled into the school.

**AN/- As you can see, I've made little updates to my story. It's sad that I already messed everything up. XD Well all stories have little flaws right? Ok, no, my stories have little flaws. It's that fact that Ino is taking geography with Sakura is confusing. Since Ino is in a lower grade then Sakura, she should have geo with other first years right? Well I already have a solution! -plays music and dances to it- And I messed the schedule I made for Gaara and Sakura, so...Fuck eh? And, I already have everything planned for my second story, I know how to start it and everything. The problem is that all of my energy is going into this story...So whatever I do, I can't start the second one...AND I don't know how to end this one. I have several different ideas to end my second story, but I don't know which one to choose...v.v Well I'll have a poll with my friends and see kay?**

**P.S. - Should I be replying to your reviews? O.o**

**-Kim**


	6. Tomatoe

**AN/- I just released my new story called 'Deceit' and it's going pretty well...Thank you for all you reviewers who have encouraged me to keep on writing this story! Your words are like sticks that poke me until I finish a chapter!**

**P.S - I am going to the restaurant every other day, so I'll be even slower to update, school is coming up soon too, and I'm kind of sad now because I miss my family in Vietnam. With all of these things, It'll be even SLOWER for me to update.**

**He says/She says - "I didn't fight my way to the top of the food chain to be a vegetarian." - Marko to Laura**

**Disclaimer/- Sadly, even if I said that Naruto belonged to me, many would agree that I could never make characters as good them...**

-----------------------------------------------------------**_Chapter 6 - That Son Of A Bitch Stole My Muffin!_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked slowly to her next period, geography. She opened the door and found Ino already waiting for her.

"It took you long enough!" Ino cried. "I just heard that there's a really hot transfer student!"

"Yeah, yeah..." She waved her hand to signal that she didn't care, and sat down. Sakura was way too exhausted to deal with some noobie like her. Even if he was 'hot'. She rested her forehead on her arm, and noticed that it was a little hot. The door swung opened, and silence took over the classroom. Sakura lifted her head, and saw the new student. He had black hair with a little bit of blue in it, and like her, he wasn't wearing a school uniform. But she had to admit, he was pretty hot. He took a seat beside her while Sakura was still staring at him.

"Oh my god! He is sooo hot..." Ino was surrounding him like the other girls in the class. Sakura had far too much dignity to grovel to a guy, even if she wasn't exhausted.

"I heard, that he was a big shot at his school to! But he caused such a ruckes the principal had to expell him! Aparently, he has a reputation with the girls!" Some of the girls surrounding him was talking in a very loud voice.

Too loud.

"My cousin was at his school, his name is Sasuke Uchiha and she said that he was a big jerk, acting all sweet at first, but all he wanted was to get into her pants." Sakura was already annoyed. She hated guys that did that. But then again, those could be rumors. Sakura was the only girl in the class not fawning over

the new student. She started getting a headache, so she moved seats to the other side of the room, far away from his little fan girls. Almost immediatly, a boy came and sat near her, and smiled. She smiled back, but very weakly, and dreamy-like. The boy opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. They both looked up to see the face of Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura looked back to where she had left him and his little fan club, to see that the girls were staring at him, mouths slightly opened.

"I believe that I was sitting next to her." A deep, polite voice came out of his mouth, but a slight tint of a threat lingered in his words. The boy wanted to stay, but it was obvious that he didn't want to find out what would happen if he stayed, so he obdiently walked away. The new student took his seat and looked back at Sakura.

"Like what you see?" He smirked. Sakura's cheeks reddened from embarresment and fury. He had said it in such a cheeky tone, she felt furious. All of the other guys that had ever said that to her meant it as an obvious joke. She gave him an annoyed look, and looked away. But he didn't stop there.

"Playing hard to get eh? Well, the sweeter it will be when your _mine_." Sakura was getting so annoyed with this jerk, she didn't even bother to reply. She stood up so abruptly, that she got dizzy and was about to fall down. "Getting dizzy already?" His voice pierced through her dizzy world. "My looks will do that to you." Sakura was about to fall down, but refused to let this _asshole _see her weakness, so she mustered up all the energy she had left to walk to the back of the room to join Ino. And felt like she was going to throw up.

Sakura was walking alongside the walls in case she fell, then a firm grip was around her wrist. The sudden touch startled her, but not so much as the face that belonged to the arm.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked with a slightly angered tone. But then it softened into a cheeky smirk. "" The line was so corny, that Sakura shook her head in shame, which was a bad idea. Because of her thudding headache, it felt like her brain was slamming around her head.

"Go home..." She replied weakly, but with an annoyed voice. She turned around and was about to walk away when...

"Not without you on my bed, legs _spread apart."_ Sakura's foot froze, and she found a small hidden chamber that still held a little bit of energy left. She lifted her hand, and spun around.

_**SMACK**_

Her hand made contact with his face with a satisfying impact that hurt her hand afterwards. A blotchy red mark was stained on his cheek. Silence came over the classroom like a contagious cloud. The only sounds that filled the air were Sakura's laboured breathing, and the constant tapping on the window as rain pelted it. Sakura put her hands on her knees and closed her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. Sakura felt something solid bang painfully against her back and whimpered, as thunder cracked outside ominously. She was sure she collapsed on the floor, but she felt something dig into her shoulders. She wearily opened her eyes. Sasuke was staring at her with those charcoal eyes, a murderous aura surrounded him for he had shoved her against the wall.

"What the fuck do you think your doing!" He snarled. His hands dug even further in her shoulders causing her to gasp. He took this as an invitation to cover her mouth with his. Sakura could feel his tongue move around in her mouth, and tried to break away, but his hands only tightened around her shoulders, causing her to whimper.

_'Why isn't anyone helping me? Why isn't anyone getting him off of me!' _She thought angrily as the image of her classmates just staring at her angered her. But with the rain outside causing her to this weakened state, she couldn't do anything, but that didn't cause her to not try. Sakura bit his tongue, and Sasuke broke the kiss, anger flashed in his cold eyes. He was going to go into another kiss, but Sakura turned her head to the side. Sasuke didn't seem to mind, and dig his face into her neck. Sakura could feel his tongue licking, and biting a spot on her neck.

"...Stop...Please...Stop..." She begged him, as blood oozed out of her neck. He started sucking on the blood, moaning. Sakura lifted her eyes, and saw everyone staring at her. She silently begged them to help her.

"...H-hey...Stop that!" The boy that sat next to her stammered.

"Get off of her!" Ino screamed, trying to push him off. But Sasuke just shoved her away, and pressed his body against Sakura, grinding his member against her inner thighs, grabbing her breast, and whispering awful things into her ear. Sakura only heard snip-its of what he whispered, as she tried to block everything out of her mind. Sakura could feel her nose get red, tears brimming her eyes, threatening to spill over. She closed her eyes to let the water soundlessly slide down her cheek and slowly drowned underneth the waters of her conciousness...

"WHAT THE FUCK!" A loud booming voice broke through her unconcious state, and Sakura's eyes flew open. The teacher had finally walked into the classroom. He had a cigerette in his mouth, and a beard that was short, but enhanced his manly features. "What the fuck do you kids think your doing!" The teacher strode over to where Sasuke and Sakura were. Sasuke quickly let go of Sakura and put on an innocent face that made her sick. Sakura slowly slid down onto the floor and let her head fall forward. "You kids are in MY classroom! And I would rather you not fuck each other in other people's presence! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" His voice was getting angrier, but Sakura didn't care. This teacher _saved _her, she thought as more tears spilled over and fell onto the ground.

Sakura slowly nodded her head while still staring at the ground.

"Miss Haruno! Stand up!" The teacher barked. Sakura obeyed, but kept her head down. "I said, do you understand!"

"Yes..." She replied evenly

"Look at the face you are talking to!" The voice barked again. Sakura lifted her head and looked at the teacher directly in the eye.

"I do not repeat myself." Sakura was angry that he was barking orders at her, but she still was grateful that he had saved her. The teacher was surprised to see her red nose, puffy eyes, and tear stained cheeks. He didn't know what to do. He had never made a girl cry before. He had once made Kurenai cry, but she was crying because he had proposed to her, and that was different.

"Uh..." He didn't know how to comfort her. So he just stood there stupidly staring at her in mortification.

"But thank you Sensei." Sakura said so softly, that only Sasuke and the teacher heard of it.

"Um...Don't mention it." He replied in confusion. "And you can call me Asuma." He grunted getting back into his old composure. "Now all of you sit down! We're 10 minutes behind schedule!" Asuma barked at the class as he walked to the front.

"But Asuma-sensei! If you hadn't come in on time, we would be late!" Ino retorted. This time Asuma grinned.

"Don't talk back! I was on important errands!" Asuma thought back to the teachers lounge as he caught Kurenai in the room alone with him. He chuckled. Then he looked up to see all of the students already in their seats staring at him. "Uh..." -.-;;

Sakura sat down, and laid her throbbing head against the cool desk. She could feel every sudden change in the temperature, and it made her feel too vulnerable. She looked back at her fortune for the day.

_'The usual routine will result in endangerment, and dispair. Your spirit is in danger.'_' Her usual routine would mean that she would always stay home on rainy days. So going to school was a good decision! She was practicly raped infront of the entire class! But then again, it would make sense...It said her spirit was in danger, not her life. So if anything that was supposed happen today wouldn't...Right? Sakura gave an inaudiable sigh, and turned around to see the Uchiha glaring at her. She quickly turned away and shut out everything. The teacher's voice, the breathing of classmates, the scribbling of pencils on paper.

Everything.

And slowly drifted off on the border of dreams, and reality.

**AN/- Yay! Woot! This chappie took like an actual week. Well I have to get started on the 3rd chapter of the other story. And a lot of people have been asking why she gets weak on rainy days. Patience my young grasshoppers...All will be explained in due time...**

**P.S. - Well it turns out that the whole editor thing, kind of blew up in my face. We hardly get to talk, and when we do, it has nothing to do with my stories. I guess I don't really need an editor, I just need like, a beta reader. Yeah! I need a beta reader! I'll be accepting applications for both stories. I live in Canada, so think about the time zones, and if you have time to read because school is coming up soon. You MUST** **absolutly MUST** **have hotmail, or even better, MSN.**

**-Kim**


	7. Uh oh

**AN-/ I was gonna write more, but it's been like over a month since you guys have been so supportive of me. T.T I love you all! And I've decided to TEMPERARLY stop, because shit has been happening, and high school academic english is sucking the creativity out of me. And when I say shit happening, I don't mean stupid stuff like me liking a guy, (pfft...) or homework, (Actually, I do mean homework) But because my mother hates me, (I've actually heard her say it, so don't deny it) and I have some fatal disease that is nothing but my sister's fault. Well, i'd like to say,-since i'm going to die in the next 18 years- (give or take a few years) that I have things to do, or places to go, but I don't. Life's a bitch. Ne?**

**P.S - Don't give me your pity either. I'm not as weak as you think. But i'll try to finish this story and my other one before it happens. (Smiles)**

**Love,**

**-Kim.**


End file.
